mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Josh Geary (creator)
This article is about the creator. For the character, see Josh Geary (character). 200px |Caption = YouTube avatar |Status = Inactive |Characters = 57 (including 36 edits) |Stages = 30 (including 5 edits) |Website = Josh and Joey's MUGEN Site (abandoned) Josh and Joey's MUGEN Site Alt |WikiaAccount = JoshGearyAndJoeySlikk}} Josh Geary (also known as JGearyAndJSlikk3 and M.U.G.E.NAndNeopets99Swell) is a M.U.G.E.N creator whose creations have been negatively received by the M.U.G.E.N community due to their general lack of quality. Josh Geary's reputation as a M.U.G.E.N creator has been panned by many other MUGENites because he liked making other user's original characters for M.U.G.E.N even when the creator of the original character told him not to do so, notably Ironcommando and his A-Bomb MK2 which he turned into the Josh Bomb. He was also known to act immature; when presented with feedback, he would often give excuses for the lack of quality in his characters. His creations (as well as himself) are often referred to as "cereal boxes" due to the general design and appearance of his characters resembling cereal boxes, as he used the square and circle tool for drawing in MS Paint. Another problem with his creations was that most of them contained coding taken from various other characters that he did not create, usually including something from a variant of Ronald McDonald. Creations 'Characters' *Josh Geary *Josh Geary (Remake) *South Park Caillou *South Park Caillou V2 *Evil Warioman's Elmo *Levi Wells Punch Bag *Ninjaboy1able The Gay Idiot *Punchbag Template *Yellow Stickman *Yellow Man *Andre Riddick *JewySuck2013 *Kyōko Kirisaki *Noah (AngryNoahs) *Norman *Free Offers *Fat Albert's Head *Fat Albert's Head Akasan-Type *Carlos The Stickman *The deviantArt Staff *Sadist 'Stages' *Josh Geary's House *Sakura's Stage *Infinite Earth *Amusementive Crime Park 2 *Digital Ignition *Windows XP *Road Stage *Red Haze *Gold Gradient Training Room *Ready To Fight Sky *Cloudy Grassland *I'm Blue Stage *M.U.G.E.N. Tile Stage *Alpha X-MUGEN Tile Stage *Follow That Dinosaur Stage *Battle On A Van Stage *Battle On A Bus Stage *Aurora Space Stage *Killer Donald's Stage *Phantom Killer's Stage *Dojo *Aurum Space Stage *A Dark Empty Room *Sadist ZERO Easy's Stage *Peg + Cat Tree 'Screenpacks' *Josh Geary Ultimate M.U.G.E.N. 2013 1.0 Edition 'Edits' 'Characters' *Symbiote Gumball *Josh Bomb MK-2 *Eric Cartman *Super Hyper Ultra Mega Awesome WTF Barney *Symbiote Barney V2 *Microsoft Sam *Savage Hulk *Symbiote Kung Fu Man *Symbiote Anais *Demon Savage Hulk *Killer Zim *Killer Kung Fu Man *Killer Idiot Stick *Custom Cheap Donald *God Idiot Stick *Idiot Stick Type-CHEAP *Symbiote Idiot Stick *Bartman Type-CHEAP *Stupid Kung Fu Man *Weak Kung Fu Man *Daniel Type-CHEAP *Weak Old Daniel *Yellow Elmo *Omega Tiger Woods Akasan-Type *SHUMAWTF Barney Type-CHEAP *Evil Killer Idiot Stick *Josh Bomb *Killer Sonic.exe *Custom Cheap Colonel *Idiot Stick Army *Caillou Army *Idiot Stick Clones *CVS Daniel Clones *Daniel Clones 2nd *NEO-Dark Light Donald/NEO-Dark Light Ronald *Violence Donald 'Stages' *Training Room 720 Yellow *Training Room 720 Red *Training Room 720 Green *Blue Scarlet Moon *Hall (Night Version) 'Screenpacks' *M.U.G.E.N. Default Motif Yellow Edition Cancelled W.I.P. 'Characters' *Arthur Read *Clifford *Symbiote Gumball V4 *Toopy *Mordecai *Hyper Orochi Barney *Plunger Guy *Geo Guy *Charlie Brown *South Park Caillou (Remake) *Dave *Rias Gremory *Neo-Dark light Donald 2nd *God Idiot Stick 2nd *Hakaishin Donald 2nd External links *YouTube channel *DeviantArt account *Vimeo account *Zippcast account Category:Creators Category:Hosters Category:YouTubers Category:DeviantArt Users